Luminaire based control components are increasingly used to provide networking and automatic control of indoor and outdoor luminaires. These control components can include drivers, sensors, and communications equipment integrated into or connected to a luminaire housing. Luminaire-based controls are capable are generating a greater level of energy savings by establishing a more granular level of demand-side control than typical room or area sensors.
The practice of integrating luminaire based controls often results in a disjointed appearance. Luminaire housing sizes, shapes, and configurations can be driven by industry standards or standard sizes associated with legacy luminaires that were developed prior to the use of housing based controls. The same luminaire may also be used in different environments, resulting in different control components being used with the same housings in different applications. Integrating or connecting different control components into luminaire housings can therefore result in the presence of gaps between mounting surfaces. Further, most luminaire surfaces are subject to manufacturing tolerances which can increase the disjointed appearance.